prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Laynie Luck
| birth_place = Kansas City, Kansas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Chicago, Illinois | billed = | trainer = | debut = September 12, 2015 | retired = }} Laynie Luck (June 10, 1992) is an American female professional wrestler. Luck is largely known for her work on the independent circuit, with work in the Texas wrestling promotions including Booker T's Reality Of Wrestling. Luck is also the current Zelo Pro Wrestling Women's Champion, in her first reign. She is also the current ZOWA Live Women's Champion in her first reign. Luck is also a one-time EMERGE Wrestling Women's Champion. She also won her first tournament in 2019 while in RISE Wrestling, winning the Regional Rising Stars Midwest Bracket Tournament. Most recently, Luck made her major promotion debut in Impact Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early career Luck began wrestling as early as 2015. Her earliest work began on September 12 in River City Wrestling in Steel Cage three-way match against Delilah Doom and Allie Kat for the RCW Angels Championship. She went on to wrestle in the Texas wrestling territory in promotions including Anarchy Championship Wrestling, Inspire Pro Wrestling, Metroplex Wrestling, VIP Wrestling and Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence. NOVA Pro Wrestling (2017–2018) Luck made her debut in 2017 on June 10 at NOVA Pro Wrestling's Life Is Like A Box Of Chocolates, losing a match against Allie Kat. Four months later, Luck returned on October 27 at Pumpkin Spice Lariats, defeating Faye Jackson. The following month, Luck returned on November 24 at 11th Dimension, teaming with Allie Kat, Deonna Purrazzo, Veda Scott and Sahara Se7en in defeating Team PAWG (Jordynne Grace & LuFisto), Brittany Blake, Faye Jackson and Mia Yim in a 10-woman elimination tag match. Luck returned in 2018 on February 16 at Cupid's Chokehold, where she competed in a 2018 Commonwealth Cup Qualifying three-way match against Jordynne Grace and Isla Dawn. The following month on March 10 at Rip Her To Shreds, Luck returned to win her first Nova Pro singles match defeating Machiko. On April 20, Luck returned Old Dominion Rumble, where she lost a singles match against Angelus Layne. She later during the event, returned to compete in the Old Dominion Rumble match, eventually won by Arik Royal. During the following months of May through July, Luck made her final appearances in pre-show tag matches. Freelance Wrestling (2018–present) Luck's debut was made December 14, 2018 at Too Legit To Quit, where she competed in a Six-Way Scramble match. The following year in 2019, Luck returned on May 17 at Battle Royale, where she defeated opponents Jody Threat, Shazza McKenzie and Solo Darling in a Four-Way match. On September 20 at I Want To Believe, Luck returned to defeat opponents Blair Onyx, Elayna Black, Jody Threat, Kara Noia and Missa Kate]] in a Six-Way Scramble Match. Zelo Pro Wrestling (2017–present) Luck debuted in 2017 on August 24 during the inaugural event of Zelo Pro Wrestling, where she lost a match against Kikyo. She returned the following month for the September 24 Zelo Pro event, competing in a Five-Way Match against Kylie Rae, Delilah Doom, Kikyo and Nicole Savoy. The following year in 2018, Luck returned for the January 14 Zelo Pro event, where she lost a title match against Kylie Rae to crown the first-ever Zelo Pro Women's Champion. Four months later, Luck returned at Cinco Del Zelo, in a Three-Way Match against Chelsea Green and Kylie Rae. Five months later, Luck returned at Halloween Survival, winning a singles match defeating Shotzi Blackheart. Luck returned in 2019 on January 4 at Milwaukee Meltdown, competing in a Four-Way Match against Jordynne Grace, Elayna and Shotzi Blackheart. On June 20 during the opening day of the Zelo Pro White Castle Wrestling Thursdays event, Luck competed unsuccessfully for the Zelo Pro Women's Championship held by Britt Baker. Two months later, Luck returned for the fourth installment of the White Castle Wrestling Thursdays event. After Britt Baker vacated the Zelo Pro Women's Championship when she signed with AEW, a Four-Way Match was held in which Luck defeated opponents Elayna Black and Missa Kate and Shotzi Blackheart, to become the new Zelo Pro Women's Champion. On the August 29 edition of White Castle Wrestling Thursdays, Luck successfully defended the Women's title against Blair Onyx. Reality of Wrestling (2017–present) Luck debuted in WWE Hall of Famer Booker T's Reality Of Wrestling (ROW) in 2017 at Summer Of Champions IV, where she competed in a Battle Royal for the ROW Diamonds Division Championship. She returned two months later during a October 17 ROW Television Taping, teaming with Diamonds Division Champion Ivory Robyn in a tag match lost against the team of Hyaneyoung & Kylie Rae. She finished the year at Christmas Chaos XII winning her first ROW singles victory, defeating Hyaneyoung. Luck returned in 2018 for the February 10 TV Taping during which she defeated Jenna Lynn. The following month on the March 17 TV Taping, Luck's next title opportunity for the Diamonds Division Championship was unsuccessful in a match against Hyan. Two months later, Luck returned to compete at Ladies Night Out II, losing a match against Jordynne Grace. Three months later, Luck returned for Ladies Night Out 3, where she defeated Machiko. She finished her year at Christmas Chaos XIII, where she lost a match against newcomer Alex Gracia. During 2019, Luck returned on the February 9 TV Taping, during which she lost a Diamonds Division title match against Hyan. She returned two months later at Ladies Night Out 6, where Luck defeated Su Yung in a No Disqualification Match. RISE Wrestling (2017–present) Luck began wrestling in RISE Wrestling as early as 2017. After wrestling in pre-show matches at RISE 3: Medic and RISE 7: Sensation between 2017 and 2018, Luck made her televised debut in 2019 at RISE 13: Legendary. There, Luck competed in a 30-Woman RISE Of The Contenders Rumble Match eventually won by Zoe Lucas. She returned six months later on September 1 to compete in Regional Rising Stars Midwest Bracket Tournament. There, she advanced in the quarter final after eliminating Hawlee Cromwell. She then advanced in the semi-final after eliminating Sierra. She proceeded to win the tournament after defeating Max The Impaler in the tournament final. Impact Wrestling (2019) Luck made her Impact Wrestling debut in 2019 on October 19 at All Glory. There, Luck successfully defended the Zelo Pro Women's Championship in Three-Way Match against Shotzi Blackheart and the recently returning Kylie Rae (largely noted for having not wrestled since her departure from AEW almost three months earlier). In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"Party Unicorn"'' :*''"Too Turnt"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*Just Peachy - with Kylie Rae Championships and accomplishments *'EMERGE Wrestling' :*EMERGE Women's Championship (1 time) *'RISE Wrestling' :*Winner of the Regional Rising Stars Tournament Midwest Bracket *'Zelo Pro Wrestling' :*Zelo Pro Women's Championship (1 time, current) *'ZOWA Live' :*ZOWA Women's Championship (1 time, current) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1992 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:Fury Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Maverick Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:ZOWA Live alumni Category:EMERGE Wrestling alumni Category:Making Towns Wrestling alumni